The Bandage
by XGeorginaBabesX
Summary: Sasuke - I never thought I would be telling a story to some random people on a website called “fan fiction” … but oh well. This story is about the day I met the blossom. My name is Sasuke Uchiha.


The Bandage

I never thought I would be telling a story to some random people on a website called "fan fiction" … but oh well. This story is about the day I met the blossom. My name is Sasuke Uchiha.

_One day when I was 8 I was walking across the docks when _

_I saw a small boat on the water._

_A small child around the same age as me was sitting in it alone. _

_The boat was near the shore so I swam to the boat. _

_I pulled the boat to sore but the child did nothing. _

_He just sat there … _

_When we got to the shore I stood up and got him out of the boat. _

_He was covered in blood and had pink hair. _

_Amazing I couldn't see his eyes because a_

_bandage was across them. _

_What happened to him? _

_I took him back to my house and sat him on a kitchen chair. _

_I went to go get the first aid kit. _

_When I returned I realised it was his blood. _

_It was seeping through the bandages and was _

_Streaming down his face. _

_It was even in his hair. _

_I thought he should have a shower after I cleaned him up._

_I went to remove the bandage but he grabbed my hand._

"_I can't take it off …" It was a girl not a boy. _

_I removed her hood and saw her hair was _

_Very long in a low ponytail. _

_She was beautiful but I didn't realise it till now._

"_Why?" I asked. She lowered her head._

"_Because you will die." She sadly said more blood_

_Ran down her face. _

_Was she crying blood? _

_I washed her hair and washed her face._

"_Close your eyes." I said waiting._

"_Have you done it?" she nodded._

_I untied the bandage and took it off. _

_She had a cut across both of her eyes. _

_What happened to her?! _

_I whipped the blood away carefully and cleaned the wound. _

_I then rebadged her eyes._

"_So can you see? I asked._

"_Yes but I can't show you my eyes so don't ask."_

"_Why won't you show me?" I asked curious about _

_What she meant by 'you will die'_

"_It seems like everyone I see and care_

_About or is nice to me dies."_

_Her voice was completely full of sadness._

_I hugged her and she was shocked. _

_When the hug disappeared she ran out of the house._

_Later , 5 years later, I was in the ninja academy _

_When sensei announced something._

"_Class we have a new kid today she is called Haruno Sakura and she is from the legendary Haruno clan which was killed many years ago when she was 7 years old so please be nice." _

_I looked up to see a young girl in a red dress and long pink hair walk into the room. She looked so upset _

_But I couldn't see here eyes. _

_Her hair covered them. _

_She was told to sit next to me._

_When she approached I looked out of the window at were I and my brother used to play before he … _

_Killed the clan when I was 7. _

_Suddenly my mind went back to that girl I met when I was 8._

_I looked over at this Sakura girl. _

_She looked so similar to the girl from the boat._

_On closer inspection I saw a bandage across Sakuras eyes._

'_IT WAS HER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!' _

_I thought keeping a straight face._

"_So you're from the Haruno clan huh?"_

_She looked at me slightly shocked but mostly curious._

"_Yes … why do you ask?" she asked. _

_Her voice was exactly the same._

"_Because I am from the Uchiha clan. We are allies."_

_I pointed out she looked slightly pleased._

"_Good. At least I have one ally."_

_She told slight sad._

_Class ended and everyone left._

"_Iruka-sensei? How old would I have been when _

_Sakura clan was killed?"_

_I asked sensei._

_He looked at me confused slightly._

"_Um around … 8 sorry I have to go I have a date with kaka- … um … someone bye!" he then ran out of the room._

"_It'd defiantly her … Sakura is the girl from the boat."_

"_Sasuke Uchiha huh? So you're the boy from my child hood … the one who found me after my clan's death … in the boat" sakura walked up to me. She removed her bandage. _

_Her eyes were closed._

"_My cuts gone and there's no scar … and I think its time to open my eyes for once."_

_She faced me and opened her eyes. _

_They were bright green sort of emerald coloured._

"_You're beautiful." I admitted._

_She blushed and kissed my cheek._

_Are faces were so close._

_I leaned in and kissed her lips passionately _

_And she reacted lovely. _

_She tangled her fingered in my hair and deepened the kiss. I pushed her against the wall and made her gasp. _

_We carried on making out and when we finally stopped my hair style was wrecked and her cheeks were all red. _

"_I love you." I whispered_

"_I love you too" she answered._

_For the next couple of years I tried to ignore her but when we were alone we would always make out or kiss or _

_Make contact like hug or hold hands._

_When I left the village we had planned it all out but she felt it was real and I was leaving her forever. _

…

So that's the story. I haven't seen Sakura since then and properly wont until I return to the village.

_2 days later team Kakashi saw Sasuke. And Sasuke kissed sakura once again in secret when no one was looking._

Hope you enjoyed.

Review please.

Please no one copy.

By Georgina Stidwell

Written in Three Minutes.

Once again hope you enjoyed.


End file.
